


Locked Up Games

by saladfingers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking Games, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Harry, Draco, Neville, and Severus are locked in a closet without their wands or magic





	Locked Up Games

Class is over and there hadn't been a single fight nor explosion. Draco and Harry were assigned to work together, but they did it peacefully since Harry had been getting better grades in the class. These two, plus Snape are placing things up in the back storage closet. In all reality, the real reason neither boy antagonized the other is because of the dread of the upcoming weekend. Tomorrow, Friday starts a three-day-weekend away from Hogwarts. Most people are excited. However, Harry would be going to the Dursleys, a family who hated him and his kind. Draco would be going to his father. which never ends well.

While the three are in the backroom, Neville wanders in. He trips on a block and stumbles inside, fully intent on asking the professor a question. Instead, he screeches and lunges for the door. It is too late, and the door slams shut. Dumbledore has already gone, and Snape feels around for a light switch. It is a closet, so of course, there is one.

"I thought this whole castle was run by magic and candles." Neville thinks aloud to himself.

Snape groans irritably. "Mr. Longbottom, where is your wand?"

He pats himself down then shakes his head. "I must've left it at the Great Hall. I'll go get it."

"Sit." Snape orders. "Potter?"

He makes a sour face. "The Durselys threw mine in a woodchipper when I accidentally flooed myself there during a class last week."

"Stupid muggles." Draco rolls his eyes.

Snape shares Malfoy's sentiments then turns to the Blond as the last hope. He has trouble keeping eye contact then lets out a small chuckle.

"You see, I turned Pansy into a toad in History class and Longbottom's toad ran off after her. Binns took my wand and gave it to McGonagall. I was supposed to get it back after this class."

"Wait. Trevor is with a Slytherin?"

"There's a teenage girl-frog somewhere hopping in the castle?" Snape asks incredulously.

Draco shrugs. "It was one way to shut her up. It's not like I wanna kiss that pug-faced freak."

Harry snickers at this. Snape raises an eyebrow then slumps on the floor, his students in tow. A long silence passes when Neville sparks up a conversation.

"We should play a game."

"Truth or Dare?" Harry suggests.

Draco nods, as does Neville. Snape finally relents.

"Okay, Potter," Snape smirks. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like in another house?"

"Err. like like?" He adjusts his glasses.

"Yes, Potter." He sounds exasperated.

"I, uh, I like Cho."

The others roll their eyes. Everyone already knew that but there was no turning back now. Harry looks over.

"Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you name your toad Trevor?"

"Because I didn't want to be a cannibal."

"Huh?"

"That's two questions."

The others stare at him, confused more than anything. He smiles and looks around the group. His eyes land on one person.

"Professor, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Chug one of those bottles in ten seconds."

Snape stands up and walks over to where Neville is pointing. Pumpkin juice. He stares at the boy, who only shrugs. Draco starts counting down in a chant. When he gets to seven, Snape turns the bottle over and chugs every drop.

"Now, then. Draco. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Potter's left hand for a full minute."

Potter makes a sound of disgust while Draco twists his face. Snape informs him he could always endure a forfeit. Draco takes the bait, grabs Potter's hand and noisily makes out with it. including sucking the other boy's fingers. When the minute is up, Draco spits everything out of his mouth, purposefully on Snape's lap.

"Disgusting." He cries out.

"Actually, pretty yummy." Draco sighs. "From this point on, all dares. Neville, kiss The Professor."

"Whaa?"

"It can be on the cheek." Draco walks over to the crates, successfully finding a bottle of magical vodka and a few shot glasses. "Or you take a shot."

"What is that?" He questions.

"Serum alcohol." He smirks. "It makes you spill your secrets."

After giving maybe a second of thought, Neville crawls over and gives Snape a peck on the cheek. The teacher shudders. Neville looks to Draco.

"I dare you to run your hand over Harry's... area. And no laughing."

Harry is about to interject but Malfoy shoves him to his back with force. He straddles the brunette and sits on his legs. He runs a hand ever-so-softly against his clothed chest, stomach and finally genitalia. Soon as he barely pressures the tip, he hops off and takes his seat. Harry continues to lay there. Neville and Snape have their eyes open wide.

Draco smiles and calls out Snape. He pours a shot and shoves Neville down on his back. Neville starts to get up but stops upon seeing Draco's look. Draco opens Neville's clothes so his mid-drift shows. Draco sets the shot in Neville's belly button and looks up to Snape.

"Take the shot, without using your hands."

Snape glares feverishly at the boy. Being Slytherin however, there was no way he was going to turn down a dare before a Gryffindor. He crawls over, barely licks Neville's bellybutton and balances the shot on his tongue as Neville squirms. Snape swallows the shot and spits the cup out at Draco. He glances to the-boy-who-lived.

"Slip your hand into Malfoy's jeans and keep it there for a minute." His eyes glint wickedly. "And Malfoy, do the same to Potter."

Draco holds his pants open with one hand and stuffs the other into Potter's with ease. He forms his long skinny fingers around Potter's dick, making the other boy jump. Malfoy gets tired of waiting and grabs Potter's hand with his free hand and stuffs it into his own pants. Potter's eyes widen, realizing Malfoy's cock is a good bit longer.

"Can we just play a game of Truth?" Neville asks.

He feels awkward. Harry looks uncomfortable, Draco looks predatory, and Snape just looks… creeped out. He nods to the younger Gryffindor and announces the minute to be over. Potter relaxes but Malfoy quickly reacts. One hand grabs Potter's hand and pulls him back. The other hand does the same in Potter's pants. Harry lets out a little moan.

"Don't cheat me out of my dare, Severus." Malfoy remarks inharmoniously. "Four, three, two, one."

Malfoy lets go and his regular sneer is back on his face. He looks expectantly to Neville. "Who in your family a cannibal?"

Harry and Snape arch their eyebrows. Neville blushes.

"My aunt. That's why I live with my grandmother. We couldn’t even go to my uncle’s burial." Neville looks over to Snape. "When's the last time you taught class drunk?"

"Last Wednesday." He shrugs. "Which of you doesn't actually want to leave Hogwarts?"

Draco and Harry raise their hands.

Harry looks over to Draco and asks. "Why don't you wanna go home?"

Draco takes the bottle of vodka and chugs down quite a bit before answering. "My father hates me."

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Neville decides brightly.

Draco grabs three extra bottles and rejoins the group. Everyone looks expectantly at Neville.

"Okay. Never have I ever... woken up aroused."

The other three take a drink.

Snape glances around. "Never have I ever been attracted to anyone in this group."

Neville shyly takes a drink. Harry looks away, also taking a gulp. Draco smirks wickedly at Snape as he polishes a wisp of a gulp, causing him to flush. Harry's turn.

"Never have I ever cheated in a serious relationship."

Snape drinks. Neville looks at him surprised but the other two have different things on their minds. Draco's turn.

"Never have I ever..." He has to think about it. "Had an adult ask if I was a virgin."

Snape, Neville and Harry drink. Draco bursts out laughing. "Okay, I get Neville. And Sev, to a point. Harry, who the hell asked if you were a virgin?"

"Uh, Snape did."

Draco nearly gags this time. "Why the fuck would you ask him if he was a virgin?"

Snape's face is red as a tomato. "I simply asked Potter if he were busy shagging and if that were the reason he was late for class. He flushed impressively and I asked if he were a virgin."

"In class? I don't remember that."

"It was last Tuesday." Neville supplies. "Very awkward. Malfoy wasn't there."

"Tuesday, Tuesday." Draco struggles to remember then lights up with a smirk. "How ironic."

"Ironic, Malfoy?" Harry raises an eyebrow. "How is it ironic?"

"You were being asked if you were a virgin at the time I was shagging Goyle in the RoR."

"Goyle?" Snape makes a somewhat disgusted face. "Honestly, Draco. If you're going to have sex with any guy at this school, why him?"

"He knows better to talk about it and he doesn't mind when I bind him to the wall." He shrugs as if it were no big deal.

"You're gay?" Harry and Neville ask at once.

"Yeah, so? Nev's got a crush on Granger but we all know he really likes Looney. Weasley's probably bi, considering the enormous crushes he's got on you and Granger. Possibly Parkinson too. You're gay as they come."

"Am not."

"Name a relationship you've had here."

"Cho Chang."

"Snog or shag?"

"What?"

"Did you shag her senseless or are you counting that pathetic kiss-with-the-cry as a relationship?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides, if you were blushing so much when Sev asked if you're a virgin, it's probably true. She's not good."

"Huh?"

"Chang. She's a terrible kisser. Even worse in bed."

"You? You shagged her?"

"No. I kissed her. Briefly. Like I said, terrible kisser."

"Then how do you know-"

"Pansy shagged her."

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping!" Neville blurts out.

Snape and Draco drink. Harry scowls. Snape's turn.

"Never have I ever gone nude sunbathing."

Neville drinks. The others stare at him with a bit of disgust mixed with impressiveness. Harry's turn. "Never have I ever kissed another boy."

No one drinks. Draco demands answers.

"Longbottom."

He flinches. "I, um, err, accidentally kissed um, Goyle?"

Draco raises an eyebrow while Snape rolls his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Aren't, aren't you two,"

"Merlin, no. We just fucked, Longbottom. We felt like it. We aren't attached to anyone, we felt like it and we did. Nothing more. Sev, I know you snogged James in the past, but who recent?"

"My dad?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yes." Snape rolls his eyes. "Luci."

"Disgusting," Draco mutters. "You're my fucking godfather. You can't kiss my actual father."

"Oh, trust me. He isn't going to let that drunken mistake happen again."

Draco shudders with an eye roll. "Potty, you've never kissed a boy?"

"Uh, no. But why would you-"

Draco shuts him up at once by planting his lips over the other boy's, dominating control. Just as their tongues intertwine and Potter begins to push back, Draco released his grip and backs away. He walks over to the crates or more alcohol and turns back to his rival.

"You can never say that again, Gryfferin."

"Gryfferin?" He breathes in question.

Draco shrugs. "You're a Gryffindor who's supposed to be in Slytherin. Gryfferin."

"Does that make you a Slytherdor?" Neville asks.

"Hell, no." Draco is outraged at such an accusation. "Bite your tongue, fatass Gryfflepuff. I am a Slytherclaw."


End file.
